


Drivers License I Dreamnotfound

by emilywasasleep



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on drivers license - Olivia Rodrigo (Song), Best Friends, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Friendship, Hangover, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by drivers license - Olivia Rodrigo (Song), M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Relationship(s), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywasasleep/pseuds/emilywasasleep
Summary: George finally understands the harsh reality of love triangles when on the receiving end. Who could have thought that so much life changing events could happen in the span of one drive around the neighborhood.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Warnings

.•°•°•°•°•.

•This book consists of the following:

√ Angst

√ Friendship

√ Fluff

√ Heartbreak

√ Reconciliation

√ Betrayal

√ Mentions of anxiety and depression

√ Swearing

√ Mentions of Violence

√ Cheating

√ Insecurity

√Etc

•Note: Dream and George both stated that they are both fine with fanfictions being written about them so please don't come at me lol! 

• This book involves their character traits etc, this has nothing to do with them irl.

• George, Dream and Sapnap are the same YouTubers and streamers in the book.

• They live in one house labled "The Dream Team House" although Dream goes back and forth from their shared house to his own house sometimes.

• This is my first time writing a dnf ff so hopefully you all will like it!

• Please do not plagiarize my work word for word or post it on any other platforms! It's totally fine to be inspired tho! 

• Please be good little muffins in the comments!

• That's all for now and I hope you enjoy this book!

• Also, please do not reupload my book on any other platforms as mentioned above! I have a wattpad account with this book posted there! It's with the same user name as my current user name here! Same with my twt and insta! Dm me and let's be friends :D!

.•°•°•°•°•.


	2. Chapter 1

.•°•°•°•°•.

* * *

All that could be heard were deep breaths and sighs. George stumped back onto the car seat and clenched his teeth together.

"C'mon George you can do it!" Clay, George's best friends words replayed in his head.

Today was the day George took his extremely overdue driving test to get his license.

He has been putting off getting his license simply because he thought it made no sense to get one. He has his parents and his two best friends, Clay and Nick to drive whim around so he didn't really find the need to get one.

But recently Clay has been hyping George up into getting his license so he wouldn't grow into a middle aged man with no clue on how to even start a car let alone drive it.

"Come on George you can do it!" George said to himself, attempting to hype himself up.

He had 15 minutes until his driving instructor came to test him and he has got to get his act together and pass this test.

It was extremely nerve wracking because this one test will determine if he could get his license or no. Of course if he failed he can always re take the test but he didn't want to disappoint his friends and family so he had to pass this test.

Clay and Nick has been so supportive and consistent on helping George learn to drive a car as well as learn all the road signals etc.

George wanted more than ever to go on a road trip with his friends. And he wanted to be the one driving them to repay and show his appreciation towards them for everything they've done for him.

Without even realizing it, the 15 minutes sped by in the span of a second.

George slightly flinched when he felt someone knock on his car window.

"Mr. George let's get started right away," the driving instructor strictly ordered, getting into the passenger side of the car.

Feeling a bit intimidated, George licked his dry lips and started the car.

"Let's do this," George relaxed.

.•°•°•°•°•.

"George! How'd it go?" Clay yelled, running up to George with Nick following.

"I think it went well! I will get my results in two weeks!" George sighed, feeling the weight lift off his shoulders.

"Yo you got this in the bag," Nick said, punching George's shoulder.

"NICK STOP!" George dramatically yelled.

"Or what? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?!" Nick yelled.

"I'm gonna destroy you," George muttered.

"1v1 me boi, LETS GO!" Nick screamed, running upstairs into his room.

George swiftly followed.

Clay just chuckled at his two best friends fighting. It was the norm for him since they argue every single day.

Clay was about to join them but as soon as he walked up the stairs his phone went off.

He fished the phone out of his pocket and stared at his phone screen. Clicking on the message, reading it with stern and nervous eyes. 

Shoving the phone into his pocket, he grabbed his coat, car keys and rushed outside.

.•°•°•°•°•.

"AHHAHHAHAAHH I WONN SAPNAP YOU'RE TRASH!" George screamed in pure joy. 

It was a habit of theirs to walk each other by their gamer names when playing games.

George glanced out of his window to see that Clay's car wasn't there.

"Sapnap did Clay have plans today? His car isn't here," George said through his mic.

"Green man isn't home?! But he was supposed to help me set up the shock collar for my stream later," Sapnap scoffed.

"Maybe he went to get food?" George said.

"He better or I'm gonna make patches piss all over his bed!" Sapnap laughed.

"*Sigh* SAPNAP!" George whined when he saw that Sapnap killed him and took all his stuff just as he got it back.

.•°•°•°•°•.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

.•°•°•°•°•.

"Is Clay not here yet?" George asked.

"Nope not yet. I dunno if he's even gonna show up but that's okay, maybe something came up." Darryl said.

The boys (Darryl, Zak, Nick, George and Clay) thought it would been nice to meet up and eat together at a restaurant. But Clay has yet to show up especially since yesterday he was so excited for the hang/meet up. So there was no chance he would miss it.

"Yeah maybe something came up but he would have sent a text. What if something happened to him?" George rambled, obviously paranoid.

"Relax Gogy, I bet his phone died or something," Nick said, trying to calm George's nerves.

"Yeah but-" George said but was cut off by a loud familiar voice.

"I'm here! I'm so sorry for being late, something sudden came up!" Clay tiredly sighed, sitting in the empty seat next to George.

It was as if he ran all there way here the way he was panting.

"Yay! No worries! We're glad that you were able to make it!" Darryl cheered.

"Gogy ordered your food for you so no worries about that," Nick said.

Clay looked at George and smiled, appreciative that George ordered for him.

George felt himself heat up in his seat from being under Clays stare.

Nick noticed George's reddened state and snickered.

"Ohh Georgieeeeew, why so reddddd~" Nick singed, leaning close to George in a teasing manner.

"Nickkkk!" George whined, turning more red since everyone was now looking at him.

"Hahahah gogy is so red!" Zak chuckled, joining Nick in teasing George.

"Nick and Zak, I'm gonna kill you both!" George whisper yelled, looking at the two who were dying of laughter.

But what stood out to George that most was Clays wheezing.

"Clay not you too, Bad help! They are teasing me and everyone is the restaurant are looking at us!" George said to Darryl, hiding under the table cloth.

"Okay you muffin heads, calm down," Darryl said.

"Okok fine, we'll stop," Nick sighed in joy, calming himself down after his laughing fit with Zak.

Two waitresses soon approached the boys and carefully set the dishes on the table.

"Oh look! Food is here!" Zak happily exclaimed.

"Food?! Where?!" George fastly said, removing the table cloth from over his head.

"I call dibs on the taki filled tacos!" Nick straightforwardly announced.

"Nuh uh Nicky-poo, at least one is mine!" Darryl said.

"Hey! At least give me one as well!" Zak pouted.

George looked at his friend's arguing then looking back to Clay who was texting on his phone.

He noticed that Clay was abit quiet ever since he got here.

"Clay are you good?" George asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm great! Just uh tired!" Clay said, immediately shutting the phone off and shoving it into his pocket.

"Oh that's- ah NICK!" George yelled, standing up ready to attack Nick.

All he was about to do is reply to Clay but Nick had to interrupt by chucking a burrito at him.

"Hey, hey, listen I was just kidding," Nick said, trying to defend himself.

Just as George was about to grab onto Nick's taco to engage in a mini food fight, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh my god I'm sorry!" George quickly said.

"Haha that's okay!" A soothing voice said.

George looked up to see a really pretty girl. She had long straight blonde hair, green eyes, a tall lean figure, full pink lips and a good fashion choice.

Although she was really pretty, George wasn't interested nor attracted to her in that way.

But what threw him off guard was something that came out of the girls mouth.

"Oh Clay! You're here as well!" The girl excitingly said.

Clay stood up and awkwardly nodded, with a................blush on his face?

"You two know each other?" Nick said confused, after hearing the girl greet Clay.

"Of course we know each other! I'm his assistant! My name is Mia!" Mia happily greeted.

"Whoa Clay, you got an assistant?" Zak asked.

"Well yeah," Clay said, scratching his neck.

"Nice to see you at this restaurant even though we just saw each other 30 minutes ago haha," Mia giggled.

George looked at both Clay and Mia with unreadable eyes after hearing that Clay was with this 'Mia' person instead of being on time for their meet up. Maybe he was exaggerating?

"Why don't you join us!" Darryl said.

"Sure! I'd be happy too!" Mia happily said.

Every sat back in their seats. They pulled a seat from the empty table at their said for Mia.

Mia sat in between George and Clay, although she scooted his seat abit closer to Clays side.

George looked at Mia to the side of him to see both Mia and Clay deeply indulged into a conversation.

He sighed and picked at his food, feeling his appetite slowly fade away.

Darryl noticed George's sudden mood change and held out a strawberry out of now where for him.

George looked at the strawberry and smiled while taking it.

Maybe his was overthinking since he does tend to do that alot. But that doesn't stop his mind from racing with millions of thoughts.

.•°•°•°•°•.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arising drama basically hehe

.•°•°•°•°•.

"Hey Clay! Ready to film that video you wanted to film together?" George asked, walking into Clays room.

Clay, who was currently on the phone looked up at George and signaled him to wait a second.

George bit his bottom lip and leaned against the door waiting.

"Sorry George but my friend and I made plans today, how about another time," Clay said, shutting off his phone.

"C'mon Clay, you said today we will recordedddd! Come onnnnnnnnn I'm sure they wouldn't mind rescheduling!" George whined. 

He was getting abit upset since Clay has been nagging him nonstop to record this particular video with him and when they finally can, Clay called it quits on him.

"Actually yes they would mind and I would mind as well George. Why can't you understand that I have plans with a friend and can't film now? This is work related as well you know?" Clay said, frustration present in his voice.

"Fine we'll do it another day then," George softly said walking out of the room.

He was trying his best to break down at the moment.

"George do you want an apple?" Nick said, watching at George storm down the stairs with an unreadable expression.

George didn't bother to reply and walked out the door.

"That's weird," Nick muttered to himself. Normally George would fire back at him and they would end up in a fight with each other but now was different.

Nick soon saw Clay rush down the stairs himself.

"Are you going out?" Nick asked.

"Mhm, I'm going to meet a friend, discuss work and just hang out. Don't wait up for me, I'll crash at my house today," Clay shouted before shutting the door.

"Well now I'm all alone," Nick pouted to himself, picking up his phone.

"Yo Karl, wanna hang out?" Nick asked.

.•°•°•°•°•.

"Bullshit!" George huffed, shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket.

He didn't even know where he was going. He was just waking along the sidewalk to where his legs took him. The destination was uncertain but George didn't mind that.

"How could he just do that?!" George said to himself.

George had been so caught up into his thoughts that he didn't notice that he walked directly into someone.

"Shit sorry-" George apologized.

"No worries mate," a man said with a british accent.

"Wait- are you Wilbur Soot?" George asked, recognizing the voice and face.

"Indeed I am Mr Georgenotfound~" Wilbur chuckled.

"Nice to meet you man!" George happily said.

"Nice to meet you too! Wanna collab? As we are in the same town haha plus our fans would like that?" Wilbur suggested.

"That's a great idea! Wanna do something irl or in minecraft for the collab?" George asked, looking up at Wilbur's pretty hair.

"Let's do both! Are you free tomorrow? We could meet up, discuss, maybe film a vlog or just hang if you want?" Wilbur smiled.

"I am infact free! Let's meet up in pizza hut!" George said.

"Great, here let's exchange phone numbers and finalize this later." Wilbur said, pulling out his phone.

They exchanged phone numbers and bid each other goodbye.

George was about to put his phone back in his pocket when a ding signalling a text message prevented it.

**DREAM**

- _Lets do the video tomorrow._

George looked at the message and painfully chuckled.

- _Sorry I have plans tomorrow..._

George shoved his phone back in his pocket and sighed.

He felt bad for bailing on Clay but Clay did the same to him so it was fair right?

Clay wouldn't mind right? 

The guts Clay had to message him and schedule their video- especially after what just happened back at the house.

"Maybe I'm overreacting. Clay obviously didn't seem to care- and I highly doubt he would care that I bailed on him." George chanted to himself.

He hesitantly looked at his phone to see that Clay replied.

**DREAM**

_Ight that's cool, we'll see another day then._

George sighed in relief.

At least Clay wasn't mad at him for bailing on him.

Maybe tomorrow he can finally relax, film a collab and just chill with a friend.

.•°•°•°•°•.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light filler for the real deal~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update time! This is only the beginning- the real angst has yet to begin haha! I hope to not disappoint so I will try my best to make it good :D  
> <3

.•°•°•°•°•.

"George?"

"Georgieeeee!"

"GOGYYYY!" Wilbur suddenly screamed.

"Ahhhhh!" George yelled, startled from Wilbur's sudden yell.

"Haha sorry for scaring you but I had to get your attention since your cute little head was somewhere else!" Wilbur chuckled.

"Ahh sorry about that, just got some stuff on my mind heh!" George exclaimed, leaning back into the soft cushiony seat.

"I couldn't help but notice haha, wanna talk about it?" Wilbur concernly asked.

"Thank you but I rather not, at least not now. Its complicated haha," George awkwardly chuckled.

Wilbur nodded, respecting George's decision.

"Shall we go get some vlog content?" Wilbur asked, whipping out a webcam.

"Sure!" George happily said.

"Great! Here film me for a sec, I got an idea!" Wilbur whispered.

George nodded and took the camera, unsure on what Wilbur was about to do.

"Hey beautiful~" Wilbur whistled to a waitress.

The waitress smirked and made her way to the pair.

"I have something to say to you, *cough* are you perhaps single?" Wilbur singed.

George somehow held back a laugh.

"Actually no, I am currently seeing someone. His name is Jared but I can be single again for you~" the waitress sweetly said.

George widened his eyes and bit his lips to not burst out laughing.

He could see Wilbur doing the same thing.

"Yeah I met Jared," Wilbur commented.

"What's your name pretty?" Wilbur immediately asked.

"Sally!" Sally said, ignoring Wilbur's comment about Jared.

"Well Sally, he's in your bed I'm in your twitch chat! DUM DUN DUN!" Wilbur yelled in Sally's face while strumming an imaginary guitar. 

Wilbur swiftly got up and pulled George along with him out of pizza hut.

"HAHAAHAH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" George laughed, falling to the ground clutching the camera and his stomach.

"One of my signature flirts hahah!" Wilbur laughed.

"Shit I can't breathe-" George sighed, trying to calm himself down.

"That was great. So what do you wanna do?" Wilbur asked.

"Hmmm wanna go to the park? We could take videos there and just chill?" George suggested.

"Sounds good, let's get going." Wilbur said.

.•°•°•°•°•.

"Yo what the hell!" Wilbur yelled, trying to run away from a flock of birds who were trying to pick at his hair.

"GEORGE HELP!" Wilbur screamed, circling around trees.

"What can I do? Its not my fault that your hair looks like a birds nest!" George yelled back, pointing the camera at Wilbur.

He was definitely gonna save this video for a sad day.

"Fucking birds-" Wilbur swore, fixing his hair while making his way back to George.

"There there Wilbur, it's okay~" George teased.

"You little-" Wilbur said, smiling maniacally.

George gasped and booked it.

"COME HERE GEORGE!" Wilbur screamed like a mad man, running after George.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" George screamed with his high pitched screams, earning weird looks from people.

Wilbur caught up to George and tackled.him to the floor tickling him.

"STOP STOP STOP, HAHAHA IM SORRY!" George laughed.

"George?" A feminine voice called out.

Both George and Wilbur looked up to see a girl glancing down at them.

"Uh can we help you?" Wilbur asked, getting up before offering his hand to George.

"Its me! Mia? From the restaurant?" The girl said.

George's eyes widened.

"O-oh Mia hey, what are you doing here haha?" George awkwardly laughed.

"Dreamie and I came to the park to hang. And while he was getting us ice cream I noticed that you were here as well so I thought I'd say hello!" Mia happily said.

"O-Oh- you two are here t-together?" George gulped, looking at the sky.

"Yup-" Mia said, looking at her phone.

"I gotta go, Clay might be back soon and I don't want him to worry! I'll tell him I saw you here! Bye you two! Good luck on your date hehe!" Mia giggled, walking away.

"Uh what was that-" Wilbur asked.

"I have no idea-" George gasped.

"She said dreamie and clay- whoa is Dream here?" Wilbur said with wide eyes.

"I guess so.....with her...." George said, whispering the last part.

"Let's go to another park, I don't wanna risk seeing Dreams face in public- it's feels illegal just thinking about it-" Wilbur shivered.

George nodded.

.•°•°•°•°•.


End file.
